Surviving the past
by BuTTrFLieS CuLLeN
Summary: -pero tu…eres- "era imposible, ella no podía ser virgen" "lo corte con un beso atrayéndolo mas a mi, no me importaba el dolor, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo junto ami" "Pero si era virgen ¿Por qué hacia esto?"...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. es solo mia la historia_**

* * *

Cap.1 Encuentro con un extraño

Bella POV.

Estoy emocionada por empezar mi vida universitaria, aunque no puedo evitar estar un poco triste ya que estaré bastante lejos de los seres que quiero, pero siempre he sabido que quiero estudiar literatura, y que mejor oportunidad que me hayan aceptado en una de las mas prestigiosas universidades de Inglaterra, así que aquí me encuentro, en el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle, se que voy a extrañar las locuras de renee, a mi consentidor e inmaduro Phil el nuevo esposo de mi madre renee, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, pero sobre todo a Charlie, somos como dos gotas de agua y es al que mas difícil se me hace dejar, mi padre es todo para mi, estuve a punto de buscar una universidad en Washington para no alejarme de el.

Pero ninguno de los tres dejaron que lo hiciera, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida.

-bueno es ahora o nunca- dije para mi misma mientras escuchaba a la asistente de vuelo llamar a los pasajeros para abordar el avión.

….

Faltaba poco mas de una hora para aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres y estoy sumamente nerviosa "ja" bonita hora a la que me viene a dar un ataque de pánico.

Me dirigí al baño entre y cerré con seguro. pero al mirar adentro del diminuto cuarto me percate de la presciencia de un hombre que probablemente sea el mas hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto, su piel era un poco mas pálida que la mía, su cabello era de color cobrizo intenso perfectamente desordenado, su cuerpo era exquisitamente tonificado, poseía unos labias rojos tan provocativos y deliciosos a la vista, pero al encontrarme esos maravillosos ojos color dorado me perdí en ellos durante unos segundos, no logre apartar mi mirada de la de él.

Al parecer su expresión era de sorpresa y sus ojos emanaban un brillo que no lograba descifrar.

Rayos Bella!!! que te pasa sal de aquí me grito mi conciencia.

Hice un movimiento un poco brusco para salir de allí, haciendo que mi brazo rozara con el de él provocando una sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo raro era que al parecer el también sintió lo mismo, no pude evitar volver a encontrarme con su mirada, fue inevitable perderme en su ojos de nuevo, el se volteo para quedar frente a mi, al hacerlo sin querer toco mi brazo y allí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, yo no entendía que me pasaba pero no podía prescindir de ver sus labios.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi pero yo no retrocedí no quería hacerlo, no entendía que pasaba conmigo, pero me quede quieta sus labios se detuvieron a centímetros de los míos podía sentir su aliento acariciar mi rostro deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder besarlo, sin darme cuenta me acerque a él solo dejando unos milímetros de distancia que al instante desaparecieron, y como lo imagine sus labios eran suaves, dulces, me deje llevar lo tome de su desordenado cabello y lo atraje mas a mi, acto seguido poso una mano en mi cuello y con la otra tomo mi cintura y me acerco mas a el, me sorprendí al estar haciendo esto, pero no parábamos de besarnos era adictivo, debería detenerme, pero no quería hacerlo, el me tomo de la cintura me levanto y me sentó en el lavabo sin dejar de besarnos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras las mías no abandonaban sus cabellos, una de sus manos empezó a subir por mi abdomen debajo de mi blusa se detuvo un poco mas abajo de mi seno como pidiendo permiso, deje una mano en su cabello y con la otra lo tome de la espalda atrayéndolo mas a mi cuerpo, deseaba mas, su mano subió hasta mi busto y se detuvo allí masajeándolo, gemí, nunca me habían tocado de esta manera y se sentía delicioso no quería por nada en el mundo que se detuviera, con sus manos me quito la blusa y el corpiño, se separo un poco de mi, observándome, no me dio tiempo de nada se acerco y volvió a besarme con mas pasión, sus manos volvieron a masajear mis senos y con los dedos pulgares acariciaba mis pezones, no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones por lo que decidí quitarle la camisa que el llevaba puesta… ¡oh por Dios! tenia perfectas abdominales y unos pectorales bien definidos, deslice mis manos por toda su vientre, su piel era tan suave y firme.

Dejo mis labios para besar mi cuello y oreja, creando un fuego en la parte baja de mi vientre, mientras que sus manos desabrochaban mis pantalones con rapidez, lo imite y hice lo mismo con su cinturón.

pero que rayos estoy haciendo?

me levanto un poco y deje caer mis pantalones al piso, volvió acomodarme, sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, los lamio, beso y mordió era la sensación mas exquisita del mundo, varios gemidos salieron de mi boca no era capaz de controlarme a mi misma, el siguió su curso hasta llegar a mi estomago se detuvo allí provocando que casi implorara por mas, sus manos se deshicieron de mis bragas, su boca siguió su camino hasta mi sexo, su lengua recorrió mis pliegues con una lentitud torturante, trate de controlarme apretando mis puños, comenzó a moverla en círculos en mi clítoris, haciendo mi cuerpo temblar mis manos automáticamente fueron a sus cabellos atrayéndolo mas a mi, consiguiendo con ello que su lengua se introdujera en mi, obteniendo como resultado que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo llevándome casi a la histeria.

De repente se agacho hasta su pantalón y saco un paquete de su billetera que al parecer era un condón, se lo coloco y se acomodo frente a mi, no quería pensar, volvió a besarme desfrenadamente mientras habría mis piernas y se acomodaba para juntar nuestros sexos, no resistía mas sentía un extraño hormigueo en mi estomago bajo.

Entro en mí despacio, dolía un poco pero el hormigueo se volvió mas doloroso y quería que terminara

-pero tu…eres-lo corte con un beso atrayéndolo mas a mi quería que siguiera, empuje mis caderas mientras lo besaba tratando de que el siguiera con lo que hacia, al hacerlo introduje totalmente su miembro fue algo doloroso pero el se quedo quieto unos segundos para que mi cuerpo se amoldara el suyo.

Pero no me importaba el dolor, sentía la necesidad de mover mis caderas y así lo hice consiguiendo con ello que el lo hiciera, se movía dentro y fuera de mi, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo, era una sensación indescriptible que nunca había sentido pero fue la mejor.

Con un movimiento ágil de su parte se sentó en el sanitario dejándome a horcajadas sobre el y empezó a mover mis caderas de arriba a bajo con lentitud, pero yo no lo quería así, comencé a moverme mas rápido, era maravilloso llevar el control no sabia lo que sentía pero mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse en el, ganándome un gruñido de respuesta, al instante ese placer que sentía se tornó mas intenso y sentí un liquido bajar dentro de mi cuerpo, me desplome sobre el, pero el bajo sus dedos esta un punto de mi sexo que no conocía y el fuego volvió a arder de nuevo en mi cuerpo, me levanto dejándome frente al lavado y se posiciono detrás de mi inclinándome un poco y de nuevo entro en mi, creando la misma sensación de placer, se movía dentro y afuera con mucha rapidez mientras que su dedo frotaba mi clítoris haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Poco después sentí ese ardor dentro de mí, sacándolo con un gemido que nunca creí que saliera de mi boca, el término con un pequeño grito un poco mas bajo, espero unos segundos y luego salió de mi.

Me di la vuelta y me senté en el lavado tratando de que mi respiración y mi cuerpo regresaran a la normalidad, el se acerco y se apoyo sobre mi, normalizando su respiración, no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, _bonita hora de pensarlo bella_. Me baje y comencé a vestirme con una velocidad increíble cosa que el también comenzó a hacer salí del baño prácticamente corriendo.

-hey tu!!! no te vallas-lo escuche gritar pero acelere mas el paso, mire hacia atrás y vi que una azafata lo dirigía hacia su puesto en primera clase.

Fui directo a mi asiento, me quede pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, gracias a dios no preste atención a phil y a renee acerca del asiento en primera clase, no hubiera sido capas de verlo a la cara después de lo que acababa de pasar, de algo estaba segura, no me arrepentía lo disfrute mucho ese hombre era inigualable, su cuerpo firme, su voz aterciopelada, el recuerdo hizo que me pusiera los pelos de punta pero aquello no era algo que yo haría, que había pasado conmigo?

Comencé a bajar del avión y me fui por mi equipaje, pero me detuve en seco aquel hombre estaba parado justo allí mirando para todos lados no podía moverme tendría que esperar a que se fuera no era capaz de darle la cara que le diría ¨siento haber irrumpido en el baño y haberte acorralado para tener sexo¨ patético no podía hacerlo.

Empezó hablar por celular y con suerte vi que se dirigía hacia la salida espere hasta que se fuera y recogí mi equipaje, pare un taxi, le di la dirección del que ahora seria mi nuevo apartamento, necesitaba descansar.

Eran muchas emociones por un día…

EDWARD POV

Pipipipipipi

-maldito despertador-estaba exhausto había pasado la mayor parte de la noche junto con en Emmett en una de sus fiestas donde el licor nunca falta, no podía creer que tendría que viajar a Londres en unas horas, solo por que mi adorable hermanita menor (nótese el sarcasmo) había decidido estudiar allí. Ahora voy ayudarla con su departamento y las cosas de la universidad, para dejar un poco más tranquilos a Carlisle y Esme.

Me di una ducha rápida recogí mi maleta que no era grande solo lo necesario para una semana o quizás menos y ojala que fuera así, salí directo al aeropuerto, me quede esperando en la sala privada hasta que llamaran para abordar el avión, me acomode en mi silla quedando dormido de inmediato, la resaca que tenia era torturante.

Me desperté gracias a una azafata que intentaba ser ¨amable¨ conmigo

-disculpe por haberlo despertado desea algo de comer o tomar, lo que quiera…- dijo con una voz que creyó que era sexy pero en cambio era todo lo contrario

-no gracias- respondí sin mirarla.

-si cambia de opinión solo avíseme-ronroneo en mi oído, solo asentí, no estaba de animo para esto.

Me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara ya que la ¨querida¨ azafata me había hecho perder el sueño y lo único que quedaba era ese horrible dolor de cabeza, me apoye en el lavado dejando caer mi cabeza.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, voltee mi cara para ver quien había entrado, me quede en shock lo primero que sentí fue sorpresa por ver esa hermosa mujer allí. Su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la mía de cabellos castaños oscuro sus ojos chocolates tan profundos que te hacían perderte en ellos, sus labios carnosos que estaban rojo que provocaban… ¿besarla? No la concia y ya quería besarla no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo que tenían unas curvas muy finas y torneadas.

Se movió haciéndome salir de mi trance pero al hacerlo toco mi brazo y sentí una extraña corriendo pasar por mi cuerpo, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, pero me sorprendió que ella también lo sintiera y no pude evitar volver mirar esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

De repente no sentía mas el dolor de cabeza, me gire para quedar frente a ella, toque su brazo con intensión de verificar esa sensación que había sentido, no era de mi invención, pero no ahí estaba otra ves.

De impulso me acerque hasta ella, no pudiendo controlar mis instintos quería besarla y no sabia por que algo en ella me atraía, me encanto ver que no se alejo, en cambio se acerco dejando tan solo milímetros de distancia que yo inmediatamente aproveche posando mis labios en los de ella sus labios eran suaves y dulces, enredo sus manos en mis cabellos y fue una sensación increíble, la tome de la cintura y la senté en el lavamanos mis manos fueron debajo de su blusa para sentir su piel una de ellas recorría su espalda mientras que la otra la deje debajo de sus senos no queriendo hacer algo no debido, pero ella me acerco mas le quite sus prendas mientras ella hacia lo mismo conmigo bese, lamí, mordí: su cuello, senos y abdomen, su piel sabia tan bien que necesitaba probarla, así que le quite la única prenda que estorbaba, llegue hasta su intimidad, bese su sexo cosa que nunca me había atrevido hacer con una mujer, pero con ella era imprescindible no hacerlo, su sabor era de una combinación de dulce con solado, no aguantaba mas, mi falo palpita tanto que me provocaba dolor me agache para tomar la billetera del pantalón y sacar un condón lo puse, me introduje un poco en ella, pero estaba demasiado estrecha, era imposible, ella no podía ser virgen, me introduje mas despacio y entre mas adentro mas apretado no podía ser.

-pero tu…eres-no pude terminar ya que ella me beso con demasiada pasión

Pero si era virgen ¿Por qué hacia esto?

Perdí todo pensamiento cuerdo cuando ella empujo sus caderas haciéndome entrar por completo en ella, sacándole un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, me quede quieto unos segundos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi, pero al parecer ella no quería eso ya que movió de nuevo sus caderas haciéndome perder el control comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella pero no había nada mas que me gustara que la mujer llevara el control a la hora de tener sexo, era algo que me volvía loco, así que la sujete de las caderas y me senté en el sanitario dejándola arriba de mi, comencé a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo sobre mi, despacio para disfrutar el momento pero ella quería mas rápido se meneó por su propia cuenta, cosa que me hizo excitar mas de lo que estaba, la sentí apretar sus paredes, sabia que se iba a venir así que le di mas impulso para que terminara y así lo hizo cayendo sobre mi.

Pero yo aun no había terminado así que masajee su clítoris haciéndole encender el fuego de nuevo, cuando la sentí mojarse la levante y la puse de espaldas a mi la embestí duro y rápido mientras que con mis dedos seguía masajeándola. Se estremeció y sabia que iba volver a venirse, pero esta vez no lo hacia sola por que yo también estaba apunto de a explotar.

Mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo en el lavado yo me quite el condón que tenía manchado de su sangre y lo tire, me apoye en ella tratando de acompasar mi respiración.

Pero ahora que le tenia que decir? no lo se pero de lo único que estoy seguro era que ella no podía salir de mi mundo había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres pero nunca nada parecido a esto.

Ella comenzó a vestirse yo hice lo mismo pero ella lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido antes de que me pusiera la camisa ella salió de mi vista y empezó a caminar tan rápido que casi parecía correr.

-hey tu!!! no te vallas-le grite comencé a ir de tras de ella pero una azafata me lo impidió

-disculpe señor ya vamos a aterrizar por favor acompáñeme a su puesto.

No pude hacer nada mas, me senté pensando en lo idiota que era, como no me imagine que ella iba a hacer algo así, no puedo creer que la halla perdido nunca había sentido tanto placer con otras mujeres con las que me había acostado ella era tan diferente pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

Fui uno de los primeros en bajar, me dirigí por mi maleta me quede esperando a que ella viniera por la suya, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, llevaba mas de 10 min esperándola pero no aparecía y no pretendía moverme de allí hasta que sonó mi celular

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-conteste

-yo también te extrañe hermanito- y hay es cuando empieza Alice

-aja, solo fue hace una semana Alice-

-yo también te quiero mucho hermano…pero dime ¿por que me tienes mas de 10 min esperándote si solo estas hay parado? ¿A quien esperas?-

-no estoy esperando a nadie-

-entonces por que no mueves tu lindo trasero y lo traes hacia acá-

-urg…ok Alice ya voy para allá-

Colgué el celular fui directo donde ella que era solo una de las pocas personas que esperaba gracias a mi tardanza

-hey duendecillo casi no te encuentro estas muy pequeña creo que en vez de crecer de estas encogiendo-decidí bromear un poco con ella y creo que no era tan buena idea después de todo

-ausch- pero solo te das cuenta cuando recibes un golpe en el cabeza

-solo bromeaba ven dame un abrazo-eso si que la ponía feliz

-bien Edward estoy tan emocionada por todo pero mas por esto ¿sabes que pude conseguir?-

-no… que?-

-mira-me señalo el porche amarillo que tenía frente a mí

-Alice es el mismo que tienes en casa-

-por lo mismo no te parece genial-

-aja-

-Edward-dijo con un tono de advertencia

-lo siento…es súper genial-

-así esta mejor sube- no me iré caminando casi 45 kilómetros pensé

Alice para ser tan pequeña definitivamente daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba por eso era mejor no ponerla furiosa, Emmett y yo sabíamos muy bien ese detalle y lo preveníamos a toda costa.

Entre en el auto y apenas puse mi cabeza en el asiento de copiloto cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica ¿Quién era ella? ¿Don de podría encontrarla? Deje que todos los recuerdos de ese momento me invadieran la mente hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

**_nota: esta historia es creacion de adita culle black._**

**_dedicada a alejita cullen massen y un beso a tefita cullen swan_**


	2. Chapter 2

Comienzo

Bella pov

Llegue al edificio donde Phill había comprado mi departamento, baje del taxi y me dirigí al ascensor ya que me habían enviado mis llaves cuando lo compramos, mi piso era el último.

Phill y sus exageraciones, era demasiado grande para mi sola, cuando entre supe que mi madre lo mando a decorar como yo quería, aunque lo exagerado estuvo a cargo de ella, la pintura de las paredes eran blancas, las decoración en vidrio y madera, la sala tenia los mueblas a blanco y negro, la mesita totalmente hecha en vidrio, un plasma de color negro colgando de la pared.

No pude evitar salir corriendo hasta la habitación principal y allí estaba, mi hermosa cama hecha en vidrio con mis sabanas brises y todas mis almohadas del mismo color, desde pequeña siempre he tenido una obsesión con mi cama: debe ser tamaño King hecha en vidrio y con muchasisisimas almohadas, me tumbe en ella, era mi adorable cama, me levente con pesar para seguir observando mi nuevo hogar, mi habitación además de mi cama tenía un nochero en vidrio, mi tocador, armario, mi bibliotecario y por supuesto mi baño privado, por cierto demasiado exagerado ¿un jacuzzi? Renne está enferma, el baño es más grande que mi propia habitación bueno eso creo, en fin tenía más que explorar, abrí la siguiente habitación también amuebla supongo que debe ser por si algún día tengo algun huésped, seguí mi recorrido directo a la cocina el segundo lugar más importante de la casa, por supuesto el primero es mi habitación, era una cocina integrada, toda hecha en madera abrí el refrigerador y oh oh tendría que ir por víveres.

Recogí mi bolso pare un taxi y fui al supermercado más cercano, compre lo necesario y por supuesto mi paquete de colombinas (banana, dulce, menta, chuches, como quiera que le digan en sus países) que colocaría al lado de mi cama, siempre cada vez que me levanto y acuesto me como una colombina, tome un taxi para llegar al edificio ya que estaba cayendo la noche.

Llegue al ascensor y me encontré con un chico alto más o menos de mi edad, musculoso sin llegar a exagerar, con cabello rubio y ojos azules claros…

-hola tú debes de ser Isabella Swan- me dijo el rubio

-si?

-mi nombre es Jasper hale, vivo al frente de tu departamento- dijo tendiéndome la mana

-ok, dime bella, así que tú y yo somos compañeros de piso-

-no, vivo con mi hermana rosalie, ¿supongo que vas a entrar a la universidad?- pregunto mientras las puertas del ascensor se habrían

-si voy a estudiar literatura, imagino que tu también… digo vas a la universidad- respondí mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas puertas

-exacto, estoy estudiando psicología-

-interesante, debes ser muy pasivo-

-algo aunque como todo el mundo tengo mis límites- lo vi sacar las llaves del departamento

-por qué no…voy a ser café si quieres pasas y tomamos un poco- ¿lo dije?

-dejas entrar a un desconocido a tu apartamento- argumento entre serio y sonriendo

-ay algo en ti que me inspira confianza, además ¿Qué mal puedes hacerme?- dije sonriendo, Y no estaba mintiendo, realmente el chico me cayó bien y transmite una tranquilidad inigualable.

Jasper no dijo nada más y entro al departamento

-tienes un apartamento hermoso-dijo admirando cada adorno de la sala

-gracias, aunque el tuyo debe de ser igual o más hermoso-

-bueno teniendo una hermana fashonista… pero en definitiva el tuyo es más mi estilo-

-vale, dejémoslo en empate ¿te parece?

-ok-

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y mientras yo hacia el café el se sentó en el comedor

-te fascina la decoración en vidrio- indico viendo mi mesa que estaba hecha en vidrio y las bases de madera

-más o menos- respondí mientras le tendía la taza de café

-y dime ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?

Pues que te digo perdí mi virginidad con el hombre mas hermoso del mundo que me dejo con ganas de mas en fin, fue la experiencia más magnifica que me pudo pasar ,no, no le iba a decir eso

-bien un poco cansada, adolorida no es nada- chiste privado

-¿cuándo llegaste?-

-hace unas horas tu eres de aquí supongo, ¿no?-

-más o menos nuestra familia viaja mucho pero ya que cumplimos nuestra mayoría de edad no creo que nos obliguen a viajar con ellos, no has descansado nada-comento

-la verdad es que duermo muy poco, pero el tiempo es valioso no hay que desaprovecharlo ¿no crees?-

-buena teoría- no pude evitar reírme y él lo hizo conmigo

-sabes es muy fácil hablar contigo las palabras fluyen de la nada-

-estaba a punto de decir lo mismo- me regalo una sonrisa que para mi significo el principio de una muy agradable amistad.

Seguimos hablando de todo un poco hasta que se me salió un bostezo, ya eran las 11.30 de la noche

-ok, creo que llego tu hora de dormir- sonreí un poco apenada y el prosiguió-que te parece si soy yo el que mañana te invite a tomar café en mi departamento y así puedes conocer a mi hermana-

-me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana a las…-

-…vendré por ti, fue realmente un gusto en conocerte- sonrió dándome la mano

-opino lo mismo fue una agradable charla-

-nos vemos mañana bella-

-hasta mañana-

Salió del departamento y yo me dirigí a la maleta que había dejado en mi habitación y empecé a desempacar, acomode todo, me di una reconfortante ducha con agua caliente y me puse la pijama, para dirigirme a mi hermosa cama y no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en el avión.

Había sido lo mejor y lo peor que me había pasado pero la pregunta era ¿me arrepentía de lo que hice? la verdad no, fue una experiencia inolvidable y que no creo volver a repetir a menos que el chico de cabellos cobrizos aparezca de la nada en mi departamen… pero que estaba pensando…

Tome una colombina de mi mesita y me la comí !ummm deliciosa!

No pude evitar quedarme dormida mientras recopilaba todo lo que había pasado en este maravilloso viaje.

Me desperté un poco desorientada hoy tenia que ir por mi horario de clase a la universidad así que me di una ducha rápida y comi un poco de cereal agarre mi bolso, tome el ascensor e iba ir en busaca de un taxi para llegar rápido eso me hizo recordar que tendría que ir a comprar mi auto cuando me encontré con Jasper en recesión

-hey, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Jasper, bien y tu-

-También y para dónde vas- pregunto con curiosidad

-pues iba por mi horario-

- y en que vas- ¿ah?

-tomare un taxi- lo dije de forma obvia

-no, no lo harás vamos en mi auto- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-no, Jasper que pena contigo tú debes tener cosas que hacer…-

-bella yo también voy por mi horario- dijo con tono divertido

-ok solo por esta vez- el no respondió y en cambio me dirigió hacia su auto un radiante languni murciélago blanco que bueno carro…

-que vas a hacer por la tarde- pregunte mientras el encendía el auto y nos íbamos hacia la u

-invitare a mi vecina a tomar café ¿porque?-

-jajá, que chistoso estoy hablando enserio-

-yo también- dijo con sonrisa divertida-

-vale, te creo pero creo que vas a tener que posponerlo porque te quería pedir que me acompañaras a comprar un auto ¿te parece?-

-tendré que dejar a mi vecina plantada pero ok, vamos creo que ella entenderá- salió cómico pues!

- si yo también lo creo aunque feo dejarla plantada ¿no lo crees?- decidí seguir con su juego.

-es por una buena causa, llegamos - indico cuando se estaciono en el parqueadero

-si puede ser, guau es hermoso-dije eran varios edificios cada uno con su estructura moderna y vanguardista

-sígueme te llevare a la oficina principal- lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en una oficina grande con un cartel que decía PRINCIPAL en letras mayúsculas

-gracias Jasper y tú no vas a entrar-

-eh, no yo ya reclame mi horario- dijo con cara de disculpa

-eres un tramposo tu me dijiste…-me interrumpió

-bella, tenía que hacerlo si no tu no lo hubieras aceptado-

-claro psicólogo tenias que ser y por supuesto no hubiera aceptado - dije con un poco de enojo

-hey soy bueno en lo que hago y en verdad es muy peligroso tomar taxis en una ciudad donde no conoces nada- bueno tenia la razón pero…

-vale, Jasper solo por esta vez no me mientas mas lo digo enserio-

-ok, te lo prometo ahora ve por tu horario- dijo con cara de arrepentimiento.

-aja-

me detuve en seco no puede ser lo que estoy viendo allí estaba el chico del avión hablando con la secretario oh por Dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

-bella, bella, te pasa algo bella estas pálida- dijo Jasper sacándome del transe

-si si estoy bien no te preocupes, pero que tal si vamos y nos tomamos algo y volvemos al rato- dije arrastrándolo hacia la salida

-ok, bella pero cálmate ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? ahora porque corres

-no es nada Jasper vamos a la cafetería- agradecí mentalmente que Jasper no hiciera más preguntas.

No podía ser el iba estudiar aquí eso era imposible aunque pensándolo bien no lo era pero ahora que hacía no podría devolverme no yo no era de las que huía si me lo iba a topar en esta universidad pues así seria.

Cogí una mesa mientras Jasper iba por dos cocas

-¿ya estas más tranquila?- pregunto Jasper con cara de preocupación y entregando me la coca, asentí dándole un trago largo a mi bebida

-gracias-

-que fue lo que te paso bella- pregunto realmente preocupado

-solo me encontré con alguien a quien no quería ver es todo- le conteste con sinceridad.

-pero se supone que no conoces a nadie más que a mí-

-lo sé, eh, algún día te lo contare te lo prometo-

Edward pov

Me levante cuando llegamos al departamento de Alice, había soñado con ella como es que había desaparecido así no mas, que frustrado me sentía, como desearía haber sabido al menos su nombre…

-Edward vas a salir del auto o te quedaras ahí-

-estoy saliendo no ves-

-aja como digas, pero muévete quiero que veas mi departamento- ahora que es rosa amarillo o de princesita

-que emocionado me encuentro- dije con sarcasmo

-si como sea, olvidare eso, muévete-

-lo hago- que desesperante

-oye hace una semana que te deje y ya pareces un retrasado mental- hablo mientras estábamos en el ascensor subiendo a su departamento

-ey, como que retrasado estás loca-

-pero si es la verdad mírate-

-estoy cansado, no lo ves-

-ni que hubieras tenido sexo en el avión- dijo y no pude evitar carcajearme mientras las puertas se abrían

Si supieras que lo que dices es verdad

-que mas hubiera querido yo- seguí derecho para no mirarla directo a los ojos, porque si no habría notado la sonrisa de estúpido que debía haber puesto.

El departamento era grande con 2 habitaciones, sala, cocina, las paredes eran de un color amarillo pálido muebles de madera y el sofá de color marrón, seguí el recorrido hasta los cuartos, la habitación de Alice era grande cama tamaño King baño privado y ¿armario? Parecía más otra habitación que un armario

-que tal, es hermosa, divina, preciosa, gloriosa…- la interrumpí

-si Alice lo entendí para ya, ahora muéstrame donde dormiré por esta semana- y que ojala me encuentre con aquella castaña durante este tiempo

-ok, ok, sígueme tiene el armario más pequeño pero igual es hermosa-

Y era cierto era más pequeña pero hermosa amueblada con colores neutros no como los de la habitación de ella deje mi maletas y mire a mi hermana en serio necesitaba estar solo

-vale, te dejo para que descanses nos vemos al rato-

-o mañana- dije cerrando la puerta

Y ahora que tenía que hacer, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, no entiendo porque salió corriendo bueno si la entiendo pero yo quería hablarle ¿y la mejor opción para ella era huir? Idiota eso está claro que mas iba a ser presentarse?.

Me recosté en la cama esperando el sueño pero nada, creo que fue el mejor vuelo de mi vida, lo que no entiendo fue ella como pudo hacerlo aunque yo no entiendo como deje que pasara, por Dios era virgen y wuo si que se sentía delicioso.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una refrescante ducha me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me quede dormido pensando en el hermoso cuerpo de aquella extraña mujer y cuanto desearía volver a tenerlo en mis manos.

Al día siguiente me levante con demasiada hambre, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada la noche anterior.

Salí del cuarto directo a la cocina para desayunar

-hola Edward como estuvo tu noche

-reconfortante

-ok hermanito, ahora ve a vestirte que vamos a la universidad

- Alice no has ido por tu horario?

-hey mi departamento no se decora solo

-Alice…

-ok ok vamos

Termine de desayunar, me duche y vestí, la universidad era muy hermosa, entramos directo a la oficina principal

-muy buenos días señora Cooper, soy Alice Cullen - saludo Alice a la secretaria

-hola señorita Cullen supongo que vienes por tu horario- contesto sonriendo

-así es-

-diseño de modas ¿no? Aquí tienes-

-gracias

No puede ser la vi, imposible, estoy alucinando que…

-listo Edward, Edward, EDWARD-me grito

-que?- murmure impaciente

-que ya termine- dijo sonriendo- en definitiva te volviste retrasado- se burlo de mi

-deja ya eso-

-solo era broma ven vámonos ya

-ok-

Pero de algo estoy seguro la vi…


End file.
